knockout's son
by TRANSFORMERSPRIME FAN
Summary: a pod has crashed landed on earth and the autobots took it in what was in the pod find out and you will know the full story


**knockout's son**

**Autobot base**

"optimus i believe a comet has crashed down near the river alley a few earth seconds ago..should we investigate" ratchet shouted, "yes ratchet..bumblebee,bulkhead with me..arcee,smokescream wait until will need you for backup..autobots transform and roll out" optimus shouted as the bridge opened.

**crash site**

optimus cam out the other end with bee and bulk,they looked around,"no cons..strange" bulkhead was confused. "over there" bumblebee shouted as he pointed at the crash ship. They walked over to it,"is it con or.."bulkhead asked. Optimus looked closer its "its a autobot crash pod..lets look inside"optimus broke the door of the pod,optimus looked closely as bulkhead took of the door. Optimus couldn't believe it,it was a young sparkling curled up into a little ball,"its a sparkling optimus".bulkhead looked at bee,optimus picked up the small bot and said "ratchet open the bridge,we have a bot coming in".bulkhead, optimus and bee walked through the bridge with the young bot in hand.

**Autobots base**

optimus walked through with the small bot in hand,ratchet walked over to optimus "optimus who is this optimus" ,ratchet questioned."i don't know but can you see if he is damaged anywhere"optimus replied,"yes" optimus handed the little bot to ratchet,as ratchet put him on the berth he scanned him. "any damage ratchet" optimus asked,"no he's just in status from the crash"

**Con's ship**

"YOU WHERE ABLE TO LOCATE IT BUT NOT BRING BACK WHAT WAS INSIDE"megatron snapped at dreadwing,"as i reached the crash site the pod door was open but nothing was inside",knockout walked in "lord megatron..can i ask what the pod looked like"knockout asked."why don't you ask dreadwing, "it had a black coating with yellow stripes on it..why?"dreadwing questioned. knockout looked away "i was just wondering".Knockout walked away thinking about the pod.

**AUTOBOT BASE**

****The autobots bulkhead,arcee and bumblebee where watching the humans race with there little control cars."so what was at thing about the crash..what was it" jack asked arcee,"it was just a pod with a sparkling in"arcee replied."what is a sparkling?" "it a child but cyber".The little bot finally woke,the little bot got up "wh..where am i".optimus noticed the little bot was awake and walked over to him. arcee,bulk,bee and the human kids all noticed little bot looked up at optimus,his optics widened "i am optimus prime"optimus looked down at him."please leave my alone" said the bot as he backed up against the wall."we are not here to harm you,we are autobots to", the little bot saw the autobot logo on optimus arm."did my pod crash here" "yes we where able to track your pods signal when it crashed and then we toke you here to our base",the small bot looked around at everyone even the humans."who are they"the bot asked,"they are humans we are on they planet to protect them for the." "con's..dame con always getting there own way" the bot finished. "can i ask you what you name is",the small bot got up proudly,"name is knockdown the fastest little car on cybertron...that's what my dad and mom said before they sent me off into space to keep me safe..i wish i can see him again"knockdowns happy face turned to a frown. optimus sat next to knockdown "you can stay with us, we made our own family to take care of" optimus asked "sure",knockdown asked. "that's arcee,bulkhead,bumblebee,ratchet,smokescream and our human friends jack,miko and raf","hey",they all smiled as he looked around.

**Con warship**

knockout was sitting on the berth thinking about that pod,breakdown then walked in and saw knockout "babe is everything okay..whats wrong",knockout looked at breakdown "i should have told you this a long long time ago" "wh..what is it" "do you know that pod everyone is talking about with black with yellow stripes" "yeah everyone is talking about no one has ever seen a pod like that before"knockout got up facing away from breakdown."i have","what are you trying to say" breakdown asked as he got up and turned him around."i sent the pod","what?","I SENT THE POD TO EARTH TO KEEP SOMETHING SAFE..away from con's hands","you sent the pod when you where a bot..what was inside",knockout walked towards breakdown,"My son...knockdown".breakdown optics widened "YOU HAVE A SON..AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME",knockout frowned and looked down "i knew you would act like this","YEAH I WOULD ACT LIKE THIS..HOW AND WHEN DID YOU HAVE A SON". knockout sat down "back on cybertron,before i met you i met someone else, we had a sparkling together and when the war started,when i was a autobot we both sent him out to keep him safe,then a con they killed my mate and took me in, then i met you and forgot the hole thing".as a tear cam down knockouts face,breakdown said "knockout i'm sorry about your mate",breakdown leaned forward and hugged him,"we will find your boy..i will go and tell megatron but stay here okay","okay" knockout smiled as breakdown left the room.

**Autobot base **

At the autobots base knockdown felt alone knowing his father was not here to cheer him looked at him from across the room,"hey arcee don't you think he looks like that con"bulkhead asked,"which one",arcee replied."the one with the red and he works with breakdown","knockout..hmm i guess he does" bulkhead walks towards knockdown."hey..mind if i sit near you","sure thing",bulkhead sat next to knockdown,"so what was your dad and mom like",bulkhead asked. "well my dad was always there for me and he always took me to school,he let me follow him on the way to work and my mom she was a like all moms, the greatest mom ever!". "what are your parents names..just asking",bulkhead asked."my moms name was skyfire and my dads name was...",knockdown paused. "yes" bulkhead wanted a answer."knockout","what?" bulkhead shot up and got his guns out,knockdown leaned looked at them,optimus looked at bulkhead."bulkhead put your weapons away..NOW"."he's a con's son optimus don't trust him",optimus looked at knockdown."how"arcee said,"all i said my moms name was skyfire and my dads name was knockout",knockdown finished."put your gun down bulkhead",knockdown started sobbing and run up the hall that ran the base."now look what you done","well i'm sorry he is a son of a con"bulkhead snapped at arcee."knockdown might be a con's son,but no need to point your weapons at a younger bot"optimus reasoned with bulkhead."i will get him",said smokescream as he walked towards where the small bot was."optimus con movement",optimus couldn't sort out knockdown yet,"arcee,bumblebee with me",optimus said as they followed "roll out"

smokescream walked around for ages trying to find him,suddenly he heard whimpering from in the room behind. smokescream walked in and saw the young bot crying,"hey i'm not here to have ago,i'm here to cheer you up and to stop you from crying","i'm not crying in just fever","we don't get colds","fine i'm crying".smokescream walked over and sat next to him,"why are you crying"."because i never had a gun pointed at my before..it makes me feel like a bad person",knockdown sobbed. smokescream looked at knockdowns hands,"what is that","a little ball my dad gave me..its some kind of puzzle",smokescream wiped his optics and got got up when smokescream offered a both walked to the main room with bulkhead and ratchet.

**Con site**

optimus,arcee and bee jumped out the bridge with megatron,dreadwing,breakdown and knockout stand meters away from them. optimus looked mostly at knockouts worried face on where his son was."megatron why are you here",optimus shouted."i just want what you found in that pod..knockouts son"megatron looked at knockout. optimus looked at knockout "please i haven't seen him for cycles please just let me see him..",knockout begged. optimus looked back at megatron "and if we don't","we then would have to kill all the sparklings family",megatron said as he grabbed knockout,then threw him on the floor and broke his screamed in pain as breakdown said "megatron what are you doing","give me the child or he dies","why do you want the child megatron"optimus replied."so knockout can have his son back..right my lord",breakdown waited for an answer,"No..so i can use the boy as my own and use him as a death bot","NO",knockout got up and hit megatron in the face. megatron wiped his mouth and grabbed knockout and slammed his sword in knockouts broken leg."aaaghh"knockout screamed as optimus started shooting them,megatron threw knockout on the floor and ran towards the con bridge with dreadwing, NOT saw megatron retreat and ran towards knockout."knockout are you okay..knockout look at me","breaky my leg","i know",breakdown panicked as optimus approached "please help him..."breakdown paused as optimus looked at him "please",breakdown begged."ratchet bridge now",optimus shouted as breakdown picked up knockout and ran threw the leg badly broken,as breakdown walked threw bulkhead threw out his guns."bulkhead not now"said optimus "place knockout on the berth..now",shouted watched as knockout was screaming in pain."what's going on.."knockdown paused as he saw his father."dad..dad","no..not now knockdown.."smokescream said,"but that's my dad"knockdown shouted,trying to get out of smokescreams grip."daaaaad!","knockdown please your dads hurt you need to stay here","i want to see him",as knockdown ran over,he saw knockouts leg spill with energon,"dad"knockdown ran back over to smokescream holding him as he cried in him arms."what going to happen to him","nothin he will be fine now come with me somewhere quiet. optimus and breakdown were trying to stop knockout pain."aagghh"knockout shouted in pain,"knockout look at me",breakdown still did't look,"knockout look at me",knockout finally looked at breakdown,"right i'm going to inject you with this pain healer..now stay still",ratchet then injected knockout with the healer,which made him flinch and scream the pain off his leg."that's all i can do for now,just make sure he doesn't move","breakdown i'm sorry"knockout whimpered."sorry for what","look after my son please","wh.."breakdown looked at the monitor is life scale was 12%,when breakdown looked back at knockout it turned to...0%knockout was optics widened "no knockout don't die please...no",everyone looked, as breakdown was crying upon him friend,begging for him to come back. smokescream and knockdown came in knockdown saw his fathers life signal 0%.knockdown ran towards knockout and climbed on top of him,"dad",(silence),"dad please say something",tears ran down his sat down on the side and watch as the boy screamed for his dads life.

**hours later**

smokescream walked towards knockdown "im sorry about your dad..","me too" ,said knockdown,"wish i can see him one more time",knockdown jumped of his chair and took out his puzzle ball and starting playing with it,knockdown twisted it so much all the pieces were together.A burst of light can out and reviled a message from knockout and skyfire it said.

knockout: knockdown is you are watching this..

skyfire: this is a message from me and your father

knockout:we your parents have to tell you something that we should of told you ages ago..but

skyfire: me and your father are prime

knockout:i know its hard to believe but we work for a prime agency called the cyber family..

skyfire: you were given a puzzle ball to revile a message

knockout: if you ever met me or your mother again you would open this

skyfire: we love you knockdown

knockout: hope to see you soon..and stay with breakdown if i ever leave you

end

"so your mom and dad are primes..cool"smokescream pointed out,knockdown walked over to his father and put the ball in his hand and walked away,towards looked down at him,"looks like your my father now",knockdown hugged breakdown,crying on his lifted him and walked to the boys walked to there rooms to leaving optimus with knockouts body .Optimus walked towards him placing his hand on his arm,"please come back your son needs you" then walks slowly opened his optic and thanks primus he's alive knockout to see his son again,knockout lifted his boy up so he is sitting."aw my head",knockout then got on his feet. strange knockouts leg was fixed up as looked around to see no breakdown walked in without knockdown and saw knockout alive and well,"knockout is..is that you","yep its me",breakdown ran towards him and hugged him tight,"aw knockout..how much i missed you"breakdown shouted. arcee,bulkhead,bee,ratchet and optimus came into the noticing that he was alive."they all screamed "knockout","hey guys",they all cheered and shouted,until a little bot noticed his dad was alive "dad",knockout looked at his son."hey you...come here",knockdown ran towards knockout and gave his father a squeeze as he hugged him."oh wow dad how did you come back",knockout lifted the ball that knockdown had put in his hands."this little thing here..you saved me son",knockout then lifted him up holding him on his waist."knockout your leg"arcee noticed,"yeah i woke up and it was fixed..no idea how,lucky i guess"

**everyone loved the fact that knockdown and his father where back together and that knockout,breakdown and knockdown where again autobots**

**thanks for reading comment if you liked it xxx**


End file.
